Arigatou
by Mirror Myself
Summary: Kagome witnesses Inuyasha betraying her once again.


**Arigatou**

**Summary: Kagome witnesses Inuyasha betraying her once again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the song "The Great Divide" by Scott Stapp.**

**

* * *

**

_I have run to the ocean through the horizon_

_Chased the sun _

_I've waited for the light to come and at times I would give up_

**Kagome continued to walk through the forest afraid to return to the hut just yet. She tried her best not to let her tears flow down her face knowing that it wasn't the right thing, if Inuyasha was happier with Kikyo, there's nothing that she could do about it. She wanted to admit to herself that she didn't love Inuyasha and that his many mysterious meetings with Kikyo didn't bother her even though deep inside it did.**

* * *

**Flashback Scene**

**_Kagome jumped out of the well returning back to Feudal Japan from her time to reunite with her friends once again. She began to walk back to the village of Kaede's hut to bring the gifts that she brought from her time to her friends. Along the way, she saw Kikyo's soul collectors floating around the area and decided to check out whatever was going on. She reached a clearing and noticed that there was a barrier put up by someone but decided to enter it anyway. She walked through the barrier easily and discovered Kikyo in Inuyasha arms._**

_"_**_Inuyasha, how could you" she whispered to herself not wanting to see this but for some reason not able to walk away. She continued to stare at the two when she noticed Inuyasha's eyes focused on hers, she wanted to scream at him for betraying her like this, but it wasn't her place. She noticed that Kikyo caught Inuyasha's distraction when she turned her head to follow Inuyasha's eyes. Kikyo gave her a cold glare until a smirk appeared on her face, that's when she kissed him, she kissed him right in front of her knowing that it would hurt her. What made it worst was when Inuyasha returned the kiss knowing that she was there as well._ **

**End of Flashback Scene**

* * *

_You have wrapped your loving arms round me and with your love I'll overcome _

_You have loved me when I was weak _

_You have given unselfishly _

_Kept me from falling _

_Everywhere but my knees_

**She continued to walk until she got to the Bone Eater's Well where she arrived in this era not to long ago. She sat on the edge of it as she did the first time she arrived here and met Inuyasha who was pinned to the tree by his first love, Kikyo. She wanted to hate her for taking Inuyasha away from her, but she couldn't, Inuyasha loved her, in some strange way Kikyo made him happy and that's really all she wanted, but she wanted to be the one that Inuyasha came to when he was upset. She wanted to be the one that Inuyasha held all night. She wanted to be the one who Inuyasha gave his heart to, but she wasn't and probably never would be. She remembered all the times that Inuyasha was with her, all the times that he saved her, all the times when he told her that he needed her, all the times that he risked his life just for her wellbeing. If it wasn't for him, she probably wouldn't be here right now, and for that she was grateful, but she just wished he realized how many times she cried at night knowing that she wasn't the one that he wanted.**

_You set me free to live my life _

_You became my reason to survive the great divide _

_You set me free _

**Daybreak was coming soon and she wanted to get to Kaede's hut before Inuyasha returned. After leaving the Bone Eaters Well, she finally returned to the hut to see all of her friends sleeping peacefully as nothing ever happened. Kagome sat down outside of the hut looking up at the sky as it changed colors from the sun's rays. She almost fell asleep outside until she saw a figure walking this way, Inuyasha. **

* * *

**Flashback Scene**

_I've been on heaven's doorstep with the door open one foot inside _

_I've cried out "God give me answers" _

_"Please hush child I'll tell you way" _

_You have loved me when you were weak _

_You have giving unselfishly _

_Kept you from falling _

_Everywhere but you knees _

**Inuyasha walked into the clearing where he saw Kikyo's soul collectors heading. When he walked into the clearing there he saw Kikyo lying against the tree with her eyes closed, but when she noticed his presence her eyes opened slowly while a small grin appeared on her pale face.**

"**Inuyasha, it seems that you have spotted me once again" Kikyou smirked to herself, Inuyasha began to walk closer to the dead woman before him. **

"**Kikyo" he whispered to himself but Kikyo over heard him considering their short distance apart from each other. Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha and embraced him into a hug, Inuyasha began to tense but began to loosen at her cold touch.**

"**Kikyo, your touch is so cold, there's no warmth at all and it's all because of me, if only I was able to save you, maybe you wouldn't be so lonely and cold" he thought to him self as he embraced Kikyou as well. They stood like that for what seemed like eternity until Inuyasha caught a familiar scent nearby. He turned his attention away from Kikyo to the appearing figure in the shadows.**

"**Kagome" he thought to himself.**

_You set me free to live my life _

_You became my reason to survive the great divide _

_You set me free to live my life _

_You became my reason to survive the great divide _

_You set me free _

**He wanted to run to her, to tell her how much he truly cared about her, but he knew that he couldn't leave Kikyo, he left her alone once and because of it she died from Naraku's hands. As long as Naraku was alive he wouldn't leave Kikyo again. **

**He saw Kagome looking straight into his golden orbs as he looked into her brown ones filled with tears threatening to spill. He hated that he made her cry so many times especially after all of the times that she had helped him, if it wasn't for her he would still be pinned to the tree by Kikyo's arrow, she truly saved him in so many ways.**

_Oh, our love is beautiful _

_Oh, isn't it beautiful _

_Times have changed but you remain my everything _

_Our love is beautiful _

_Stood by my side, helped me survive the great divide _

_Isn't this beautiful _

**Kikyo noticed that Inuyasha was distracted and looked to the direction that he was looking toward, it was her reincarnation. She was angered that she was trying to interfere with her time with Inuyasha but was also happy by the pain that it brought to Kagome from seeing her in her loves arms. She decided to anger Kagome a bit more by bringing Inuyasha closer to her body, gently bringing Inuyasha's face to hers and giving him a passion filled kiss in front of her enemy. **

**End of Flashback Scene **

* * *

"**Kagome" Inuyasha whispered to himself as he watched Kagome stand up and walk up to him with a tear stained face yet no emotion visible. **

**Kagome walked up to him with her head down trying her best not to show him her tears, but he would know anyway considering his good sense of smell. **

"**Inuyasha" she whispered to herself but loud enough for him to hear. She continued to walk up to him until there was only a small space left between them. She looked up at him revealing all of her tears that she cried over him. He looked into her eyes which not only showed sadness but love as well. Unexpectedly, Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his waist. Inuyasha took on a look of shock, surprised by Kagome's actions. He assumed that she would yell at him, sit him at least, but she didn't. **

"**I love you Inuyasha, I just want you to know that. Even if it's Kikyou that you chose, I hope that you'll continue to let me help you, maybe even allow me to have a place in your heart" she cried into his chest as Inuyasha allowed Kagome into his warmth, also into his heart. **

"**There always has been, they'll always will be" he whispered into her ear, Kagome smiled at his words. **

"**Thank you Inuyasha" she whispered.**

_You set me free to live my life _

_You became my reason to survive the great divide _

_You set me free to live my life _

_You became my reason to survive the great divide _

_You set me free to live my life_

_You became my reason to survive the great divide_

_You set me free_

**Owari**


End file.
